Ma vie, mon âme, mon amour perdu
by sarah Pel
Summary: Chéri? dit moi demain tu vas faire truc pour moi. Tu vas te promené tu n'as pas le droit de m'appelé, me textoté. Si tu y arrive tu auras gagné. Je t'aime tu sais...plus que tout au monde.-Petit OS all human, j'espère que se ne sera pas une cata...


_**Coucou,**_

_**Il est 5h22 et depuis 4h, il y a un petit texte qui actuellement tourne sur facebook et qui me donne envie de faire une expérience. C'est à dire développer ce petit texte pour l'adapter au monde Twilight. Nous verrons bien si ceci est concluant.**_

_**Disclamer : Bien sur Twilight appartient toujours à Stephenie Meyer. Quant au petit texte de facebook, et bien je suppose à personne vu que je ne me souviens pas y avoir vu de signature.**_

_**Ma vie, mon âme, mon amour.**_

_**PDV Edward.**_

_« BELLA ? »_

_Je tendis l'oreille. Toujours le silence._

_« Bella, mon cœur ? »_

_Toujours rien…Bizarre, elle m'avait promis de rester ici aujourd'hui, même si elle m'avait obligé à partir seul toute cette journée._

_Apres avoir retiré mon manteau et mes chaussures que j'avais vite fait de ranger …Et bien quoi, oui ma chérie me tire les oreilles si je lui laisse mon chantier et comme moi je suis « un gentil amour »,…je range ! Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Et je la trouvais là, endormie._

_Attendri par la scène, je l'observais deux ou trois minutes. A un moment, quelque chose me sembla étrange. J'avais beau chercher du regard sur elle si j'avais loupé quelque chose, ce quelque chose clochait. Je m'approchai et lui caressai le visage. Aucune réaction. Je l'observais un peu plus attentivement, inquiet, je remarquai que sa poitrine ne réagissait plus comme d'habitude. ELLE NE RESPIRAIT PAS !_

_« BELLA » _

_Je paniquai vraiment en criant son nom. Je la mis tout de suite à plat en retirant oreiller et couverture sur laquelle elle était allongée. Je pris son pouls et ne le trouvait pas du tout. Je commençai donc un massage cardiaque et lui soufflai de l'oxygène dans la gorge. Le temps était comme ralenti. Je ne sentais pas du tout les larmes qui coulaient malgré ma concentration. J'étais complètement horrifié mais me décidai après un moment de non réaction à appeler les secours._

_Je pris donc le téléphone fixe sur la table de chevet et remarquai les boites de médicament qui apparemment étaient vides. Terrorisé je composai le numéro et le reposait après avoir enclenché le haut-parleur. Je me jetai à nouveau sur Bella pour continuer mon massage, après les tonalités du démarrage d'appel, je ne répondis vraiment que tardivement aux « Allo » répété du téléphone._

_« Ma femme…..elle ne respire plus…..je ne sens plus son cœur…JE ….Je suis en train de lui faire un massage cardiaque…à l'aide…..s'il vous plait, aidez-moi….. »_

_« Monsieur, calmez-vous…..respirez. Continuez votre massage si vous êtes sur de ce que vous faite. Quelle est votre adresse ? »_

_« Y'a des boites de médicament vides à côté d'elle….c'est pas normal…adresse….ah….1476 avenue Maryland….la seule maison rouge. Vite venez…faut pas qu'elle meurt … »_

_« On arrive monsieur….une ambulance vient de partir….vous avez vérifiez son pouls ? » _

_« J'le sens toujours pas…c'est pas vrai putain…Bella, mon ange reviens…me laisse pas mon amour…. » Je continuai mon massage malgré tout._

_« Monsieur, donnez-moi le nom des boites de médicament, s'il vous plait »_

_« Mais son massage merde…faut qu'elle respire … »_

_« Je sais monsieur, mais il faut que je transmette le message au médecin qui arrive.»_

_En une seconde, j'alignai les boites et retournai de suite sur Bella en lisant le nom._

_« D'accord monsieur, je transmets….surtout gardez le mieux possible votre calme pour maintenir le massage. »_

_J'entendis à ce moment-là l'ambulance se garer devant la maison « Ils sont arrivés…. » Et je pausai le téléphone. En courant, j'allai leur ouvrir et retournai dans la chambre avec eux sur les talons._

_Ils m'avaient écarté de mon ange. J'en vis un reprendre le massage après avoir pris son pouls pendant que l'autre regardait rapidement les boites de comprimés puis sortit ce que je supposai être leur fameux défibrillateur. Après avoir découpé les vêtements de Bella, des électrodes furent installées. Après quelques manipulations de boutons et l'utilisation de leurs palettes, la ligne sur l'écran de leur appareil de malheur resta inerte. Je reculai jusqu'au mur derrière moi et me laissai glisser me fixant au sol au moment où un des médecins s'était levé et dirigé vers moi d'un air désolé. Moi, je ne quittai que rarement son regard, qui je le savais, ne brillerai plus pour moi. J'entendis à peine l'homme devant moi me dire qu'il était vraiment désolé mais que ma femme était morte. Qu'il avait appelé un légiste pour emporter le corps et que nous puissions déterminer exactement les raisons de sa mort. L'autre finissait de remplir des documents puis rangea le matériel, au moment où ils m'avaient transmis toutes leurs condoléances, leur radio les contacta pour une autre urgence. Ils partirent après m'avoir fortement conseillé de contacter quelqu'un de ma famille et ne pas rester seul._

_Je pris le téléphone, que le deuxième homme avait posé au sol à côté de moi, comme si j'étais passé au ralenti. Je regardai toujours le visage de Bella fixement qui, maintenant avait les paupières close. J'utilisai la touche mémoire de mon téléphone pour appeler la personne la plus calme de notre famille._

_« Allo »_

_« ….ma…man…passe-moi papa…..s'il te plait »_

_Chaque mouvement, chaque mot sortait douloureusement pour moi._

_« Edward ? Chéri que ce passe-t-il ? »_

_« Pa…..pa »_

_« Oui, je te le passe mon cœur »_

_« Edward ? Fils, que ce passe-t-il ? »_

_« Be…..Be…..Bella est parti….elle est mo..morte ! »_

_« Mon dieu NON ! J'ARRIVE ! »_

_Je pausai le téléphone et trouvai le courage de me relever. Je me dirigeai vers mon âme et me couchai au creux d'un de ses bras et me blotti contre elle. Je sentis à ce moment-là une feuille où je me trouvai._

_UNE LETTRE._

_L'écriture de Bella était dessus._

_Je l'ouvris, installé toujours auprès d'elle._

_**Mon âme.**_

_**Je suis tellement désolée de te faire subir ça.**_

_**Si j'avais pu faire autrement que te faire subir le traumatisme que ce doit être de trouver mon corps inanimé, je l'aurai fait. Je t'aime mon amour, et je t'aimerai toujours au-delà de ce que je viens de te faire subir.**_

_**Tu vois, il y a 2 mois j'étais comme on peut dire un peu faible. J'ai finis par aller faire des examens quand j'ai fait un malaise. Le médecin a découvert que j'étais au stade terminal d'un cancer du cerveau.**_

_**Mon amour, tu vas très certainement me haïr autant que tu m'aimes de t'avoir caché ça et d'être parti de cette façon. Mais je voulais nous protéger de cette fin horrible et toute proche que m'avais promis le docteur. Je ne voulais pas que tu vois mon corps et mon cœur devenir cette coquille vide et décharné qu'allait devenir le mien mais aussi je voulais fuir la douleur.**_

_**J'ai été lâche, je le reconnais mais l'idée est apparue à moi comme une évidence. C'est pour ça qu'hier soir après l'amour, je t'ais fais cette requête un peu spéciale et je me rends compte maintenant un peu loufoque. Comme tu t'en souviens, je t'ai demandé sous prétexte d'un jeu de partir toute la journée sans me contacter, sans prendre de mes nouvelles et j'espère sans lorgner des photos de moi. Pardonnes moi de plaisanter sur ça mais je connais ton petit côté sentimental…tu ne me la feras pas à moi !**_

_**Et bien bravo mon amour, tu as réussi, tu as gagné. Tu as passé la journée sans ta petite femme et tu y as survécu….Maintenant, continu mon ange. **_

_**Tu as éclairé ma vie, tu as été cette majestueuse lune qui perçait mes sombres nuits. Il faut que tu continu sans moi mon amour, tu es aussi cette forte lumière qui rayonne sur la vie de notre famille, ils auront besoin de toi, de ton amour que tu ne réserves vraiment que pour ton cercle si privé. Tu leurs expliqueras hein ? Tu seras fort, et tu continueras ta vie. Et continu le piano, je t'en supplie, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend de l'autre côté mais si je peux avoir l'occasion de t'entendre je ne souhaiterai pas la manquer. **_

_**Prend soin bien sûr de notre bébé, elle par-dessus tout aura besoin de soutien….mon dieu, elle est si jeune…j'aurai tellement voulu être là à chaque moments de sa vie. Explique lui bien, mon chéri, combien je l'aimais et que je l'aimerai toujours, avec toi, elle est ce souffle de vie qui me faisait ressentir profiter et gouter a ce bonheur si difficile à atteindre pour beaucoup d'humain. Je vous aime tellement mes anges que j'ai mal. Mal de vous quitter, mal de vous faire souffrir. Une fois la douleur un peu plus gérable, profitez de la vie pour moi et si vous le souhaitez, en mon nom, je n'en serai que plus comblée.**_

_**Je vous aime tous. Ma Carlie, mon Edward je suis née pour vous rencontrer.**_

_**Papa, mange mieux que tes pizzas miteuses, s'il te plaît pas la peine de me rejoindre avant l'heure. Ça vaut pour toi aussi, Edward.**_

_**Maman, continu de profiter de la vie, ne change rien pour moi.**_

_**Carlisle, Esmé mes seconds parents adorés.**_

_**Mes frères, sœurs adoptifs.**_

_**Je vous aime tellement.**_

_**Continuez de prendre soin les uns des autres comme vous l'avez toujours fait mais faites particulièrement attention à mes amours qui m'en voudront surement de mon culot et de ma lâcheté.**_

_**Avec tout mon amour.**_

_**Bella.**_

J'étais écroulé de peine et de colère après cette lecture. Je n'avais pas entendu mon père rentré avec ma mère. Ils m'avaient donc trouvé, hurlant contre ma Bella, comme un animal enragé. Ils étaient eux aussi en larme au pied de notre lit conjugale. Mon père m'arracha de mon ange de force même si je me débattais comme un diable, en hurlant toujours autant ma peine.

Au moment où des hommes inconnus étaient arrivés, il cria par-dessus mes hurlements que le légiste allait emmener ma Bella.

A ses mots et par je ne sais quel manœuvre, je m'échappai de sa prise, renversai ma mère sur mon chemin, bousculai violemment un des porteurs et me jetai sur mon amour. Mes hurlements devinrent des sanglots et des longues plaintes. La congélation reprit mon corps, je respirai a peine entre deux « NOOOON » alors les hommes du légiste récupérai la civière et partir avec Bella. Je sentis un petit corps se jeter sur moi et pleurer et mon père nous enlaça fortement. C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais à pleurer ma peine comme un enfant dans les bras de mes parents.

Comment respirer après ça !

Mon âme sœur était morte et avait emporté ce qui faisait que j'étais moi avec elle.

Peu importe les questions, j'avais terriblement envie de mourir et la rejoindre mais j'avais un autre morceau de moi, encore en vie et à m'occuper. Alors avant de respecté les demandes de ma femme je pris le temps d'apprécié la tristesse, la colère, la haine, l'amour, l'adoration qui me transperçait tel des flèche aiguiser, je pleurai ma femme, mon amour perdu.

_**Voilà il est maintenant 07h40 et je pense que je suis un peu folle. **_

_**C'était triste, mais ça trainait dans ma tête depuis un moment alors voilà voilà !**_

_**En espérant que ce petit OS ne déplaira pas. Merci à vous.**_

_**Le chapitre 5 du cours d'une vie à modifier arrive au plus vite mais met un peu plus de temps car cette fois je l'écris avec Sam en entier alors que les précédent elle se contentait de peu (et oui c'est une petite timide avant tout)(N/S : Exactement, j'ai peur de mon téléphone ^^)**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**Allison.**_


End file.
